1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a road indicating device, and more particularly to a solar LED indicator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional road indicators are a certain reflective sheet disposed on road railings (two-wave plates or three-wave plates). The reflective sheet reflects light from headlights and thus guides the drivers, with advantages of simple structure, low cost, and zero energy consumption. However, the reflection is passive and requires bright light. If the headlight is damaged or the weather is bad, for example, in a raining or foggy day, the reflection effect will be poor. Furthermore, because the irradiation distance of the headlight has a limit, the reflective sheet can only guide for a short distance, for long distance guidance, particularly for corner guidance, it is not practicable.
CN Pat. Pub. No. 2659949Y discloses a traffic sign including an indicating board and a support pole. Guide signs made of transparent reflective materials are written on the indicating board. Optionally, an LED is disposed around the guide sign. The support pole is made of an elastic material or two rigid rods linked by an elastomer. The elastomer is disposed at the lower part of the support pole. The traffic sign has good reflection and light effect and good collision resistance, but can only be used at road junctions.